Krillin's Offensive
Krillin's Offensive is the thirty fourth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Ute Kuririn! Negai o Kometa Genki Dama". The episode first aired on January 31, 1990. Recap As Vegeta and Gohan continue their intense battle, Krillin forms the collected energy into a ball and aims it at Vegeta. Back at Kame House, Chi-Chi continues to root for Gohan. Chi-Chi realizes what she has been saying, and begins to sob into her father's lap. Fortuneteller Baba has a hard time following the rapid movements of Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan and Vegeta split up, and Gohan launches a Masenko blast at Vegeta. He dodges it at the last instant, and returns several Masenko blasts, each of which Vegeta avoids. Krillin is trying to figure out how to hit Vegeta when he is moving around so much. King Kai speaks to Krillin, telling him not to aim at Vegeta with his eyes, but to allow himself to know when the right moment is. Krillin feels the pressure of his task as King Kai reminds him the hopes and prayers of the entire planet rest on his shoulders. Vegeta grows impatient, and begins shooting energy blasts at Gohan, who manages to stay ahead of the onslaught, but is eventually knocked against a rock. Krillin concentrates even harder on feeling out Vegeta's movements. Vegeta rushes toward a stunned Gohan to finish him off as Krillin finally finds the right moment! Just as Krillin is about to launch the Spirit Bomb, an impatient Yajirobe yells at him to get on with it, drawing Vegeta's attention. Krillin throws the Spirit Bomb, but Vegeta sees it coming and leaps out of the way. It is at this instant that Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball explodes, leaving everyone at Kame House clueless. Goku sends a telepathic message to Gohan, telling him to bounce it back at Vegeta. The pure-hearted Gohan puts his hands out, and succeeds in throwing it back toward the shocked Vegeta, scoring a direct hit. Vegeta screams out, as he endures lots and lots of pain. At the Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba attempts to repair her crystal ball as Bulma offers to take Chi-Chi to the battlefield to see what is happening. Master Roshi offers to go as well, as does Korin, surprising everyone with his entrance. They all board Bulma's airship and take off in the direction of the battle. Gohan and Krillin gather around Goku, and the three of them congratulate each other on a job well done. Vegeta's body falls out of the sky and lands nearby, startling them. Thinking him dead, Yajirobe decides to come out of hiding and Krillin begins to make fun of Vegeta's face. Suddenly snapping to, Vegeta asks who he's talking to. Rising to his feet, Vegeta knocks Krillin to the ground, vowing to destroy the whole planet. From the back seat of Bulma's airship, Korin guides Bulma to the battlefield. Master Roshi whispers to Bulma what an honor it is for her, but she remains unimpressed by the talking cat. Beside himself with rage, Vegeta curses his opponents and releases most of his remaining energy with a powerful explosion. The Z Fighters are knocked around a bit, but everyone manages to survive the attack, disappointing Vegeta. On the verge of collapse himself, he goes over to where Gohan is laying, and to his horror, discovers that Gohan's tail has grown back. Krillin remarks how Gohan's tail had grown back as well. Glancing at the Bluntz Waves, Vegeta realizes how much trouble he may be in for! Battles *Gohan vs. Vegeta Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z